Never Ending Love
by Rose Scott Kennedy
Summary: What would happen if legendary (ahaha... in his dreams) Dante Sparda had a younger sister? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**Never Ending Love**_

_**I stood there looking at the lifeless bodies laying and the cold, blood stained ground in front of me. I really did it, I killed my parents. I felt the pain surging throughout my body. I knew that they were not my real parents but still...Why, Why did I do it? That had been a question I asked myself for the last hour. A lot of people know the answer, but I am the only one who would do it. I did it for a good reason, did I not? I do deserve to know the truth, but they would never tell me. It was to late when I learned what they were hiding from me. The truth is... I am the Daughter of a Devil.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**A New Beginning **_

It has been a month since I killed my parents. I have been living in a shitty hotel, but it's worth it. I have been paying for everything with my college saving's. Luckily they were never put into a bank account.

It surprise's me that no one has found out who killed them. Some people are saying that it was suicide. I truthfully don't remember how I killed them. It is all a blur.

I walked over to the window and stared outside, zoning into my own little world. It was when I heard a knock on the door, that I stopped zoning out. I cursed, and went over to the door and opened it. It was the owner of the hotel.

"I am sorry hun, but I am afraid that I have to kick you out. You haven't paid your full rent in three weeks." The mid-aged man said. I looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Bull, I paid my rent for the past two weeks, and I just paid this weeks rent yesterday afternoon!" I informed him.

" No, that is wrong.."He told me. He pulled out a paper from his folder that he was holding. He handed it to me. I scanned it over.

"what the hell!" I yelled.

"Ugh...Fine!"

I put the paper on my nightstand and went to start packing.

He walked in said "You could always pay me with your body..." as he pinned me to the wall.

I kicked him off of me and grabbed the stuff I really needed, that including some clothes, my red amulet, my sea green amulet, and my box of special stuff. I quickly ran out of the room and dashed down the stairs. I could hear the man following me from behind. I kicked open the front door and made a run for it.

I admit, I am scared, but that doesn't mean that I should just stay there and let that 40 year old guy have the 14 year old me. No way in hell! It was then when I realized that I was in a tank top and a middle thigh length skirt. Oh, did I mention that I am running through 2 feet of snow? And damn, it was cold. I stopped running when I finally realized that I was lost.

I knew most of the city of Capulet, but this was one of the area's that I haven't explored yet. Well, I guess that I could do that now. I walked around for what seemed like days, but was merely a few hours. I now knew every nook and cranny of this area.

I then saw the first car drive near me in hours. But this car was different. Instead of driving past me, it stopped and the drivers side door opened. Out stepped a man in his early thirty's. He had milky brown hair and was wearing a brown long trench- coat.

He walked towards me and asked " Hey are you E-"

He was interrupted by me passing out from being in the cold for to long.


	2. Never Ending Love Ch 2

I woke up in a slightly darkened room. I could make out some of the figures to be a couch, a dresser, and a lot of posters on the wall. I sat up carefully, wondering where I am. I got out of the what-seems-to-be-a bed. I looked around for a light switch, and had no luck in finding one. I slid my hand across the wall as I walked around looking for a door. I finally found one but now I couldn't find the knob. When I located the door knob, I gripped it and opened the door, peeking my head out to see what was behind it. A hallway.

I walked out of the room and saw a little shade of light coming from the end of the hallway. I quietly snuck over towards the light. When I reached the end, I noticed that it was a staircase. I stepped down the first couple of steps stealthily, until I heard talking coming from the room below me. I listened in on what they were saying.

"So you really found her on the streets. That's just wonderful." someone that what sounded like a deep voice said.

"Hey, I know that you might not think that me finding her on the street is good, but at least she doesn't live there. I found out that she was recently kicked out of a hotel. So don't bug her about." A man who sounded like the guy from the car said.

The deep voiced man looked over at the staircase.

"I know your there Eva..."he said.

I walked down the rest of the stairs.

"It's Rin..." I corrected him.

"Harsh..." the deep voiced man stated.

He had silver hair, lightish blue eyes, and he stood at about 6"2'.

Now, I felt short. I walked over to where they were standing.

"Dante... be nice now." The older one said. "Now, I think that it's time for a proper introduction. I am Morrison."

"Dante." the guy now known as Dante said.

" Rin." I told them.

'Wait, why am I talking to them in the first place?' I thought to myself.

"Do you have a last name?" Morrison asked politely.

"Yes. Sparda, But I don't use it much cause I never knew my parent's. I grew up in an Orphanage, and I don't remember anything before the age of 5."

I never thought I would tell a complete stranger that. Well, they aren't _**Complete**_ strangers cause I do know their names.

But still I feel like I can tell them anything.

Dante also seems really familiar...


	3. Chapter 3

"I realize that you go as Rin, But your real name is Eva, is it not?" Morrison said as he took a seat on the couch. I nodded in agreement.

"Why don't you use your real name?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I don't really have good memory's of that name..." I replied to Morrison.

"When I was seven, kids at the orphanage would call me 'Evil Eva' or 'Old lady Eva' because of my silver hair. All of the authority would just laugh at me and say that I didn't belong here, or that I would just be a lonely nobody. I believed them for a while until that one day..."

FLASHBACK

_**I walked through the old garden in the orphanage. I wished that all of the other kids would play with me. I watched as they all ran around the large yard, some picking flowers, some playing with bugs, and the others were playing tag. I wanted to play tag too, so I ran over to the other kids. "What do you want Evil Eva?" one of the kids yelled at me. I just ignored them. "I wanted to know if I could play tag with you guys..." I asked in the innocent voice I had as a kid. **__**"**__**No way! You would chase us all and then you would hurt us cause your a bad person." a little girl yelled. "No I wont!" I yelled back. They all screamed and ran away. One of the authority members came over to me. "Hey! You shouldn't be mean to the other kids!" she yelled. "Bu-but I didn't!" I told her. She picked me up and brought me inside. She put me down in my bedroom. I looked up at her. "you stupid child!" she scolded me as she slapped me across the face. "you should go die in hell, where the rest of your stupid family is!" She shoved me around, and then she pushed me towards the window. All I heard was the glass shattering, and then I felt a lot of pain. I felt the wind blow around me as I fell from the second story of the building. The last thing I heard was "You demon child!" before the black, shadowy, darkness engulfed me...**_

FLASHBACK END

I had to wipe away the slight traces of tears before I looked up at Dante and Morrison. I really hated that childhood. But right now, I truly don't regret having it.

Dante's P.O.V.

'Wow, now I really wish that I had not let the orphanage take her 9 years ago. If I could, I would have gone and beat the kids to death, And the Authority...well lets just say they'ed wish they never even met me or Eva in the first place. Now all I have to do is tell her that i'm her brother... damn this is gonna be tricky...' I thought to myself.

Rin's P.O.V.

I looked at the floor in disappointment. I really shouldn't think that they'll except me. I'm just another burden to carry...

I went to leave when Dante grabbed my shoulder and turned me towards him.

I looked up in confusion and tilted my head to the side. He then pulled me into a hug.

"uhhhh..." I asked.

Dante looked me in the eye. "sorry Rin. I shouldn't have let you go to the orphanage. I was really selfish back then, but I also wanted the best for you. Now I see that that was the worst choice i've made in my life. I should've known that the orphanage wasn't good enough for you. I should have just kept you and raised you myself...as your Brother." He finished. I looked shocked.

Dante is my, _**BROTHER**_.


	4. Chapter 4

It took about an hour of explaining to make me believe him. I then went to ask something, but Morrison asked the question first.

"Hey Dante, where is she gonna sleep?" Morrison asked. Dante walked over to behind his desk, sat in his chair and threw his feet onto the desk.

He then said "Rin, you can use the guest room. It's 3 doors down from the room you woke up in, which was my room." I nodded. Just as I went upstairs, the front door opened. I quickly took a glance back so that I could see who came in. It was a raven haired girl. She looked a little normal, that was until I saw her eyes. One was blue, the other one red... Scary. I walked down the hallway, following Dante's directions. I then saw the on it was 'Eva'.

"It's Rin" I mumbled. I opened the door and walked in. It was surprisingly really clean. Over on the bed was the things I took from my hotel room. I looked down and noticed that I was still in my tank top and skirt. I went over to my bed and grabbed a white, long sleeved, button up shirt; a pair of black capri's; and a pair of leather, fingerless gloves that have a silver butterfly the back of them. I quickly changed into my clothes and put my dirty ones into a basket. I closed my door and went back downstairs. When I got down I saw the raven haired girl talking with Dante. I walked over towards them.

Dante looked at me and said "Rin, Lady. Lady, Rin."

"I thought her name was Eva?" Lady asked. I glared at her.

"She doesn't like to be called that, so she changed her name to Rin." Dante explained. Lady nodded.

"I'm gonna go for a walk..." I told Dante.

" Don't get into any trouble." He ordered. I nodded. As I started walking for the door, I heard Lady say something to Dante. I couldn't fully understand it though.

It sorta sounded like ' how_protect_Eva_' But thats just how I heard it. I ignored it and went outside. As I walked down the street, I would look back every now-and-then to watch my footsteps be covered by snow. After awhile, it got really cold. Though I should have known it would get cold, seeing I left at 7:30pm, and now it's 9:00pm. I would go home, if I could. The problem is...

"I'm lost, Great..." I mumbled. A plow was coming down the road, so I went onto the sidewalk and leaned against the wall of a brick building.

"Maybe I should call him..." I mumbled. It's a good thing I got his number earlier. I dialed his number into my phone and pressed send. As I put the phone to my ear I heard ringing. After 2 or 3 rings, Dante picked up the phone.

"Devil May Cry." He stated boredly.

"Uh, hey Dante it's Rin." I said back.

"Hey kiddo, wats up?" I paused for a second before answering.

"I kinda walked a little to much and ended up in an area of town that I don't fully recognize and I need a ride." I then heard a long sign on his end.

"I told u... N.O. T.R.O.U.B.L.E... And yet u still get into it... I'll be right there..."

"Uh... don't you need area descriptions or some-" I was cut off by the end of a hung up line.

I'll take that as a NO...


End file.
